No Suitable Job for a Princess
by clarielparke
Summary: After the events of Smoke and Shadow, the Kemurikage disband, leaving Azula to find her fate in the Earth Kingdom. Here she encounters somebody who recognizes her unique skills, and gets her started on a new career. Unfortunately, there's serious Bad Boy trouble up ahead...
1. Pact

**Chapter 1. Pact**

The tavern was small, dark, seedy and crowded. While Azula had never felt entirely comfortable in the depths of the Earth Kingdom, it was undoubtedly a good place to disappear in. She'd gotten used to it by now. Being a ghost or shadow, sliding effortlessly in and out of the consciousness of people. She, who was the former girl queen and ruler of nations. Now a young woman, with no place in the world as people knew it.

"Here you go. One fried komodo chicken with chili flake sauce. Extra hot. One pint of peach mead."

"Thanks."

Smelling the hot food, she wrinkled her nose slightly. Nothing like Fire Nation cooking, of course, but at least it filled the belly. Also, the prices in joints like these were cheap enough. And spirits, she was running somewhat low on cash. Pushing worrying thoughts of budget issues firmly from her mind, she tucked into her food, sprinkling it liberally with extra fire flakes. Agni knew when she was going to be able to afford a hot meal again.

Finishing the dish and scraping the last remnants of sauce from the plate, Azula flagged the fat waiter down for a shot of lychee liquor. A tiny luxury, but at least it'd keep her warm while setting out into the dark woods again. Mentally preparing for hunting, catching and cooking her own food and resorting to sleeping in trees and caves, she knocked back the pleasantly hot liquid.

After aiding her brother in defeating the New Ozai Society in her own unique fashion, Azula had watched the Kemurikage disband with tearless eyes. Her loyal friends all had plans and goals. Relatives to return to, paths to pursue. Azula had nothing. She was alone in the world, for once without a plan or purpose. Alone, living for day-to-day survival.

Frowning, she hooked her dark cloak at the throat over her nondescript, tight black outfit and approached the inn manager, counting out coins from her near empty money pouch. Spending one night in the bed of a cheap inn was an unusual luxury, but a necessary one. She needed to clean up properly, to wash her hair and slide into a dreamless sleep. Squaring her shoulders decisively, she started to climb the steps upstairs.

"Hey! You look like you need company. Pretty girls like you shouldn't sleep alone."

The large paw shot out to grab her shoulder just as she opened the door. Kicking it efficiently open, the unknown assailant slung an arm around her waist and pushed her backwards into the sparsely furnished room.

 _Spirits! He must have done this before!_

Hard lips came down on hers, chafing them painfully. Her cloak ended up torn off on the floor. Her topknot split, spilling a flood of long black hair. Her assailant was pawing her breasts, attempting to pull her top off in order to get to them. He wasn't that tall, but broad and stocky with a manner of attack that spoke of plentiful practice.

Stumbling backwards, Azula stifled her surprise and shock to kick him soundly in the balls. As he crumpled in front of her, clutching his genitals, she smashed the hard sides of her hands against the blood vessels on both sides of his throat. A satisfying gasp. Coughing, the assailant dropped to his knees. As she prepared to kick his face, he caught her ankle and tugged, causing her to crash down painfully on the floor. The fall knocked the wind out of her.

The hard slap came down, stunning her. Then, he was upon her in a rain of blows.

"You bitch! You girls never learn, do you? Why do I always have to teach you who's the man? Why do you never…"

The bolt of lightning stopped him short. Momentarily, he stayed poised on top of Azula, bloodshot eyes bulging ridiculously and tongue poking out of his open mouth. Then, he slumped down on her chest. Quite dead.

"Bravo. You managed that very well."

The dark silhouette of a female leaned against the doorway. Panting with effort and annoyance, Azula pushed the dead man off her. Rising to her feet, she kicked the corpse out of the way.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

Dark eyes gleamed back at hers.

"I'm June. Bounty hunter by birth and trade. And that guy there has an 85 000 bao price on his head. Serial rapist. Turn his corpse in and you get to collect the dough."

Azula stared down at the dead man, kicking the body lightly with the point of her boot. It didn't move.

"You… you mean he's worth that much to the authorities in that condition? But I didn't do anything but defend myself! He just attacked the wrong girl…"

"Yes. So it would seem." The woman nodded, pushing dark hair out of her face. "I'd been tracking him for 5 days, and expected to be able to take him down tonight. But then, he caught sight of you and just disappeared. So, I decided to follow you."

Azula's golden eyes flashed briefly. "You knew what he was, and didn't warn me? Why that's…"

The woman reached out with a long snake tattooed arm and embraced her. Her voice was oddly soothing.

"Relax. I wasn't about to let him rape you. No way. I just followed you to make sure to pull him out into the open and catch him in the act. But it seems you were far more competent at dealing with him than I'd expected. My congratulations."

Azula frowned. "You… you say this piece of shit eating scum's worth 85 000 to the authorities? Dead or alive? Well, I want that money! Where do I turn him in?"

The tattooed woman smiled. "Come downstairs, and we'll discuss this over a drink. I've a business proposition for you."

* * *

"I'm June. I gather you don't have a price on your head?" She knocked back a glass of lychee liquor nonchalantly.

 _Oh. Surely Zuzu wouldn't go as far as stooping to… Not after I helped him with… Yeah, he would. The bastard would._

Azula stared back defiantly at her.

"I'm Azula. What do you want from me?"

The dark haired woman shot her a tiny smile of satisfaction. "Yeah. So I was right. Don't worry, people around here are much too stupid to recognize Fire Nation royalty. But I had the misfortune to once encounter your brother Zuko and your uncle Iroh." A grimace of distaste twisted her oval face.

"But you. You're not a friend of either of them, are you?"

Azula shrugged. "I've done my best to help Zuzu adhere to his Fire Nation heritage. As for Iroh…" A hard look passed over her face. "No. He's never showed even a shred of caring for me. He's a stranger. Why is that important?"

The bounty hunter's dark eyes were keen. "It's not important. I'm just attempting to decide whether you'd be serious about joining me in a bounty hunter apprenticeship."

Azula's bright gold eyes went saucer wide. "Bounty hunter apprenticeship? You're offering me to be your companion and learn the tricks of the trade? Why that's…" Her eyes narrowed again. "Why?"

Across the table, June regarded her with dark brown eyes. "Because I know my profession and I know how to assess people. It comes with the game. And you, Azula, have natural talent. You instinctually know the gist of this profession. It's not just the way that you can execute people quickly enough. You probably only resort to that when all else fails. But my gut instinct tells me that you have the right mindset. Also, you're looking for a job, aren't you? A way to keep food on the table and get a decent bed for the night."

 _And in the long run, a way to keep the Fire Nation Princess in the style that she deserves._

The words flashed through Azula's mind. She shot the dark haired woman a hard look.

"No. I don't have a price on my head. Do you?"

The bounty hunter smiled. "No, I don't. I'm too smart for that. So, what do you say? I teach you what I know and, provided that you perform well enough, we'll share all our earnings equally. What do you say?"

Azula hesitated briefly. Her trust in people was below zero. But also, she was so damn lonely. She needed a purpose, a goal and somebody to teach her how to improve herself. She needed to perform, to make a difference. And oddly enough, she trusted this dark haired stranger. She felt calm and lucid in the woman's presence. So…

She reached out and took the bounty hunter's hand in a firm grasp.

"Yes. I say yes. From this moment on, I'm your bounty hunter partner."


	2. Partners in Crime

**Chapter 2. Partners in Crime**

"See those two over there?" June nodded over at two tall males in nondescript dark green clothing, hats shading their faces.

"Yes?" Azula focused sharp yellow eyes. "Who are they?"

June caught her wrist to prevent her from approaching. "They're our next targets. 200 000 bao for the two of them. Both Earthbenders. I thought they'd be a suitable choice of game for you."

Azula's eyes widened. "100 000 bao each!? What did they do?"

A cruel little smile played around June's lips as she fondled a ripe pear from the market stall next to her. "You don't recognize them, Azula? They're ex Dai Li. Former loyal servants of yours."

Azula ducked hastily back behind the stall. Quickly, she pulled the hood of her cloak down over her dark head.

"Dai Li? But they'll recognize me in an instant! I can't afford to be identified. Not here, at a time like this!"

The older woman patted her shoulder encouragingly. "There, there. Now, just relax! It's been what, 4 years? 5? You've grown taller than me. Besides, who'd expect to see the Fire Nation Princess wearing an outfit like that?"

Azula flushed bright rose. The black leather pants and matching sleeveless vest that June had picked for her clung like a second skin to her body, while still being supple enough to allow her completely free movement. The clothes had cost her the better part of her first bounty hunter prize money, but June had insisted that it was the best professional attire. She gritted her teeth.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Earthbenders are tricky, particularly trained warrior ones. But you're a bender as well and skilled in martial arts to boot. You know what to expect from them. Besides, being in this crowded environment is to our advantage. Just try to not hurt any children while you take them out. And try to avoid setting fire to the entire market place, if you can."

Azula's eyes flared. "You're not going to help?"

A nonchalant shrug. "Oh, I'm here alright, to supervise you. What, is the task too challenging for you?"

Azula glared flashes of cold murder at her. Her voice was curt. "No. I'll deal with them."

"Great!" The dark haired bounty hunter paid for the pear and settled back strategically at a pumpkin stall to munch away on it.

As she moved in a wide circle around the two men, hiding her face and ducking behind passers by, thoughts ran through Azula's head.

 _Spirits! There's no way that I can take these two out without drawing attention to myself. So it'll have to be quick. Now, what would be most efficient? Let's try this…_

Somersaulting up into the air, she volleyed over both their heads to kick them in the back of the necks. Both crumpled efficiently from surprise and violent impact, while she sailed over the canopied fruitstall to crouch behind it. The movement was so swift and unexpected that although people surrounding them frowned and looked around, nobody seemed to have really taken notice. No one but the stall owner.

"Help! Security! Guards! Someone's attempting to steal my wares!"

Annoyed, Azula jumped up behind him to smash the sides of her hands down at both sides of his neck, punching him out. He crumpled satisfyingly before her feet. She dove around the stall, only to see the two Earthbenders rising groggily, shaking the daze out of their limbs. An earth barrier rose up, causing the ground to split with a rumble. Shouts of shock and surprise surrounded her as she somersaulted over it. In front of her, the Earthbenders were both up and running with Azula in hot pursuit.

 _Shit! They're more hardy than I expected. But I'm smarter and better. I'm the most…"_

Diving out of sight behind another stall, she shot up to flash twin bolts of lightning past the owner's ears. One of the blue forks impacted instantly, causing one of the former Dai Li's to jerk spasmodically and collapse on the dirt ground. The other flash caught the stall canopy, igniting it with a whoosh.

All around her, people were screaming and scrambling for safety. The cloth canopy must have been made of some cheap trash material without flameproof treatment, because in a couple of seconds yellow flames were licking at the sky, causing heat to shiver through the air. Sparks were shooting up, hitting stalls in the vicinity.

"Help! Help! Somebody get security! Buckets of water! Oh no, my cabbages! My precious babies! My…"

It all happened in a matter of seconds. As a bystander pulled the hysterical stall owner away, Azula spotted June hauling the knocked out Dai Li away by means of his feet. Neighbouring stalls were catching fire, people yelling and running for safety. Havoc. Running into the melee, she fought her way ahead efficiently, eyes locked on the second dark green figure's back. Around her, the crowd was surging, knocking over stalls and sending fruit and vegetables flying everywhere. Shrill alarm bells were tolling in the distance.

 _Damn! I need to take him down right now, before he vanishes into the crowd. I need to…_

As Azula ran on in hot pursuit, the earth kept splitting into deep ravines alternating with earth barriers before her. Jumping and somersaulting over them was beginning to take its toll.

 _Okay. I really have no choice. Let's hope everyone's too busy escaping to pay attention. Shit, it's been a long time since I performed this manoeuvre!_

Kicking her boots off, she concentrated avidly and hurled herself up into the air. Blue flames sprouted from her hands and feet, propelling her forward. Shooting through the air in a long arc, she took careful aim and landed on the target's back. He collapsed onto the ground with a satisfying thud, face buried in dust and mud. The impact knocked him out, leaving a panting Azula straddling his back. The alarm bells were echoing shrilly all around her.

"Well, well. What have we here, then?"

The uniformed Earth Kingdom officer was leaning over her, surrounded by his men. Momentarily, Azula considered rising up to zap them all with lightning in order to make a run for it. Her breath was coming in deep painful gasps of pure exertion.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. This young lady's my friend and business partner. And that scoundrel she just caught so happens to have a price on his head. Former Dai Li, just like that other fellow that I just turned in. When they realized they'd caught people's attention, they attempted to escape and caused the destruction in the market. My friend and I decided to pursue them. As you can see, we were successful."

June reached into her belt pouch and pulled out a folded piece of parchment that she handed to the officer. He examined it with furrowed brows.

"A wanted poster. Well, it certainly depicts the likeness of the first fellow. Let me have a look at this one's face."

He squatted down before Azula and the former Dai Li agent, pulling his face out of the dirt. The man spat viciously at him. Wiping his chin off, the officer nodded in disgust, comparing the countenance to that on the flyer.

"Yes. That's the piece of scum alright."

Still holding the man locked down beneath her. Azula heaved a sigh of effort. "Well, thank Agni for that! Can I get up?"

The officer nodded briefly, focusing hazel eyes at her face. "Yes. By all means do, young lady. Hm. You're a Fire Nation citizen, aren't you?"

Azula was dusting off her leather outfit. "Yes. Do you have any problems with that, Officer?" Her voice was cool, commanding.

The officer shook his head and looked away. "No. No, of course I don't. Well, we're taking these two fellows down to the garrison. The dead one and this live one, I mean." He directed a gesture at June, carefully avoiding Azula's bright gold gaze. "You ladies had better accompany us. I believe you have a bounty to collect."

June smiled. "Why, officer, you don't say! This is indeed a nice surprise."

* * *

The bounty hunter raised her hand and clinked her glass against Azula's.

"Cheers, partner! That was very well done. Of course, part of the city market was ruined, but they'll restore it again quickly enough. It seems you're building quite the success story in Ba Sing Se."

Azula's eyes narrowed. Even though she might be safe from charge of war crimes, she still wasn't entirely comfortable in these surroundings. Reaching out for the folders that June had collected at the garrison, she examined them keenly.

"Hm. Former band of mercenaries turned robbers. Inn owner who murdered and stole from at least 7 lodgers. Former member of the so-called "Freedom Fighters", rebel and killer. Woman who married and poisoned 4 consecutive husbands. That's quite a selection. Where do you think we should start?"

"Inn owner first. He'll be a piece of cake. Then the mercenaries. We definitely need to be two on that one. The woman and the Former Freedom fighter have been reported to be seen in the same area. Which one do you want, Azula?"

A spark from bright gold eyes. " I'll take the Freedom Fighter. I know how to deal with people who oppose the Fire Nation."


	3. Playing with Fire

**Chapter 3. Playing with Fire**

Azula wrinkled her straight nose. "Spirits, June! This giant beast's feeding habits are truly disgusting!" She turned her face away to avoid the spectacle.

"Relax, Azula. Show some gratitude! Nyla's accepted to take you on as her additional passenger. She's never done that for anyone before. Except knocked out targets, of course." June stroked the giant beast's flank fondly.

"Hm. I'm not so sure I find that statement reassuring."

"Don't bitch. So far, we've brought in 530 000 bao this week. Pretty successful, wouldn't you agree? Besides, what manner of transportation would you prefer? An airship?" June vaulted up onto the shirshu's back with unexpected agility for a non-bender.

Azula frowned and volleyed up behind her to straddle the giant blind beast's back in the new two seat saddle.

"I guess we're doing okay. That inn owner was a harder target than expected, though. He almost managed to poison the two of us."

Azula held on to the sides of the shirshu by means of locking her long legs around it. Having smelled the bait, the beast galloped ahead through the Earth Kingdom woods at a frightening pace. Her owner was leaning forward with the reins in a steady grasp, urging her forward.

Azula shifted slightly behind her. "Never mind, though. As soon as we get enough bounty collected, I'll get my own ride. Preferably a dragon."

"Hah! Well, good luck with that one, Princess! And if against all evidence of their extermination you should manage to locate one, please make sure that Nyla doesn't get to meet it. She'd most likely try to mate with it."

"What!?" Azula shook her head in incredulity behind the chuckling bounty hunter. "Now, that's a sight that I don't want to see!"

"Well, everyone deserves some fun once in a while! I'm frankly in the mood for getting laid. What do you do for fun, Azula?"

The Princess blushed. "It's… it's been a while."

June shrugged. "Well, I feel like celebrating our recent profit. And you're quite the stunner. So, after we catch our targets tonight, let's pick up a couple of hotties, okay? If you want to switch, I won't be stingy."

Azula drew a deep breath. "We'll see. I mean, it all depends on how successful we are tonight."

"Agreed. Well, isn't it a sweet coincidence that wanted poster woman works at the same tavern that the former Freedom Fighter's a regular at, eh? I call that hitting two trees with the same flash of lightning! What do you say?"

"I guess so, June."

Azula's internal doubts, echoing from Fire Nation oracles and sages, caused goosebumps to rise up on her arms.

* * *

"Well, lady! Sure, you've got some good technique going there. But I've arm wrestled since I was 6 years old and started training with my Dad and older brothers. So, what do you say? Ready to accept a fifth challenge?"

A lazy smile spread on June's face as she examined her muscular opponent from top to toe.

"Sure. I'll take you on, honey! On one condition. Since you're the last man to accept my challenge, I demand the right to set the winning prize."

Another cocky smile. "Anything goes, lady! What did you have in mind?" Green and dark brown eyes twinkled at one another.

"Stranger, you don't stand a chance against her."

The supportive words were automatic. Azula's yellow eyes and focus kept turning towards the door. Okay, so the quadruple murderess had been successfully caught and hauled off by local authorities, leaving June to collect a satisfactory bounty. Now she was celebrating, flirting with the tavern patrons in her own unique way. However, Azula didn't have much cause for celebration.

 _Spirits! What if that piece of rebel shit doesn't turn up? Are we going to hole up here for days on end, with June fucking away with all the patrons in order to celebrate? I mean, I wouldn't mind… But no, I haven't earned the right to relax. Besides, these guys are all disgusting, filthy pigs. I deserve something better. Something truly worthy of a…_

Getting up from the table, she approached the barman, vaguely aware of the tavern door opening and slamming shut behind her.

"A shot of lychee liquor, please."

"Princess." The voice echoed tantalizingly in her right ear.

As she turned around to face the speaker, he ignored her to lean forward and place his order.

"Two shots and a pint of mead." With a feral grin, the tall newcomer downed one of the shots to brush dark bangs out of his forehead. Long black eyelashes shaded his cheeks. Then, he reached out to push the other shot in Azula's direction.

"Here. That one's for you."

Brown eyes lashed her quickly. Shaken to the core, she searched out June, only to spot her straddling her last arm wrestling partner, kissing him fiercely while grinding against him. The man's arms were firmly locked around the bounty hunter's hips.

 _Shit! What do I do now?_

Tasting the shot, Azula leaned back against the counter on her elbows, pushing her chest out provocatively at the target.

"Thank you. You're very… generous." She fluttered her eyelashes at him. All right, so she'd learnt a thing or two since Chan's party.

The tall stranger frowned and caught her chin in his hand. He examined her face closely.

"Fire Nation, are you?

Azula blushed. Now, that was no use denying. "My father is, yes. My mother hails from Yu Dao. Why do you want to know?" She reared back inadvertently while uttering the lie convincingly.

The target shrugged, letting a long finger trail down her pale cheek. "Oh. No reason. I just like me some Fire Nation hotties. You wanna go outside?"

The finger slid down her slender throat to settle in her cleavage. Azula's golden eyes went saucer wide. Closing them with effort, she nodded.

"Yes. I guess I do."

The target shot an arm around her waist and placed a gentle kiss on her mouth, snaking his tongue in quickly to touch hers ever so lightly. Azula felt her knees go weak. Seeking out her bounty hunter partner desperately, she found absolutely zero support. The older woman had her hand planted down her companion's trousers. As she moved it up and down in slow regular strokes, he kissed her throat and fondled her breasts through her top.

 _Damn! I have to deal with this on my own! June will never let me live this down if I fail. But those brown eyes of his are just so…_

She stopped short at the exit threshold and stared out into the pouring rain. Flashes of lightning were charging in the distance.

"I… I don't like all this water. Let's go back inside."

The wanted man started and locked his arm around her instinctively. Then, he relaxed and shrugged. "Sure. I guess so. There are plenty of willing girls who'll help me celebrate survival. It's a pity, though. None of them are as hot as you."

Leaning back against the doorpost, he pulled Azula against him and embraced her tightly. His lips were soft and tender, his tongue tasting sweet as it probed deep into her mouth. His hard member pushed against her crotch. Unwittingly, Azula rubbed her hips against his in circular movements. His hands were clutching her breasts, working on the top closure of her leather vest to gain more access to them.

 _Oh yes… Oh no! Oh Agni, I can't do this! I need to take him out! Okay, so I won't kill him. I'll just incapacitate him. Mhm…_

She pulled him out into the pouring rain, her top half open and water splashing down her firm pale mounds. Held by the hands, the target followed unexpectedly docilely.

"Oh. So you like to get wet and roll around on the ground? I knew it! You Fire Nation girls are all the same. Unlike Water Tribe ladies. They're a classy lot. And prissy. They'd never fool around with a guy like me."

A flare of anger rose up through Azula. She tugged the target out into the drizzle, kissing him heatedly and running her fingers through his longish dark hair. Sinewy hands were fondling her buttocks, locking her against the sizeable hardon of his crotch. The rain kept beating down on them with increasing strength. Blue lightning was flashing in the distance. Azula stumbled backwards, searching out her target's hips.

 _Oh! What are these? Hook swords? Yes, the wanted poster mentioned something about that…_

Teasing his tongue with hers and rubbing her exposed breasts against the target's hands, she pulled him further away out into the yard. The rainfall was increasing, the sound of thunder causing steady reverberations in their ears. The earth was shaking underneath their feet, waiting to rip.

 _Oh no. Oh yes. Mhm… I really want to… But no. When the evening's over, he'll be mine. But not in that way._

Stroking the target's sizeable boner insistently through his trousers with one hand, she trailed the other up to caress the bare skin of impressive abs. In spite of herself, she sighed into his ear.

"Mmm…"

Kissing her neck, he panted in her ear. "Oh. You're lovely. I want to spend the night with you, okay? I'm Jet, by the way."

"Yes." Azula nibbled at his right earlobe. The skilful move of opening his belt clasp was so quick and unobtrusive that he didn't notice until she'd manage to kick the hook swords out of the way. The rain shot down on them, obscuring the weapons from sight. Azula twisted out of the rebel's arms to corkscrew forward, feet hitting him soundly in the belly. He crumpled back onto the ground with a satisfying thud. Unfortunately, his reflexes were a lot faster than she'd expected. Tumbling backwards, he fell onto the grass, pulling her with him. Locked against him, she gasped with surprise and outrage.

"Spirits! You fucking bitch! Now, that's a really bad attitude! I should have known never to trust a Fire Nation girl!"

Azula rolled over with her arms around the former Freedom Fighter. Her hands were searching his back and neck, attempting to find the necessary meridians to punch him out.

 _No! I don't want to kill this one! I just want to…_

She softened underneath the target's body, red lips parting visibly. Staring down at her bared breasts, he drew an audible sigh. Then, he planted a kiss on her mouth.

"I knew I couldn't trust you, baby. You see, I refuse to think that's Fire Nation foreplay. And as much as I'd love to bone you, I'm too fond of my life. See ya later, honey! By the way, I think you need a bath!"

A wry grin. The target hauled his holster belt off of the soaked ground to disappear into the rain.

Azula jumped up, hands and fingers itching. As fire flared inside her, blue flames issued forth. Only to fizzle out, pathetically extinguished by the torrential downpour. As she cursed the element of water for the umpteenth time of her life, flashes of lightning kept illuminating the skies. Fuming, she pushed her wet hair out of her face and headed back into the tavern.

 _By the rod of Agni, I'll swear I'll get that bastard in the end. And next time we meet, I won't be as merciful!_

* * *

"Oh! Well what in spirit's name happened to you, eh? My, my, my! You're soaking wet." Azula frowned at the naked bounty hunter, pushing long dripping hair out of her face.

"Well I could say the same about you! She sent a vicious glare in the direction of the nude muscular man snoozing happily in June's bed. The bounty hunter laughed heartily.

"Oh, we've been enjoying a good ole time! What about you, Azula? Oh, is that a hickey on your neck? Why, that's…"

The lightning flash from bright gold eyes stopped her short.

"Shut up. I'm calling the innkeeper for a hot bath and late night meal. Then, I'm going to sleep in that other bed over there. Right next to you and that fucking disgusting pig. If the two of you awaken me during the night, better prepare for the consequences."

Her yellow eyes shot flares that echoed the bolts illuminating the room. A decisive tug on the curtains turned the room dark.

June shrugged, pushing back loose dark tresses from her face. Her eyes gleamed in mixed sympathy and amusement.

"Why sure, Azula! We'll make certain to keep the volume down. I assume you didn't catch the target?"

Azula's eyes strayed momentarily to the naked man in June's bed, sleeping peacefully with a muscular arm slung up over his head. Dark brown eyes and bangs flashed briefly though her mind.

She lowered her eyes in shame. "No. He got away."

June patted her wet shoulder consolingly. "Never mind, Azula! Pretty fellow, isn't he? Well believe me, I've been in that situation too. Don't worry. You'll get him the next time."


	4. Bad Joke

**Chapter 4. Bad Joke**

"What? You say Azula's been spotted causing trouble in Ba Sing Se? Why, that's unacceptable! Is she planning another takeover?" Firelord Zuko was pacing the space behind his ancestor Sozin's desk agitatedly.

The Water Tribe warrior shrugged. "The sources gave no information pertaining to the intent of her actions. I just picked it up by means of the grapewine."

The shorter Kyoshi guard to his left shot her taller colleague on the right a pointed look. "But Zuko, you need to be careful! We received information that there's unrest brewing in Ba Sing Se. King Kuei's highly unpopular due to his lack of social skills and preference of animal… company. To that of girls, I mean." She caught her colleague's disapproving look and checked herself. "And boys. He just seems to like…"

""Yeah, yeah. Kindly spare me the details." Pacing, Zuko shook his head.

"Well, that was before the specifics reached us. Wait, I wrote it all down…" Sokka searched a piece of parchment, shaking his head while pushing his former girlfriend's hand away as she attempted to assist him.

"Okay. So the reports state that a young woman matching Azula's description has been sighted patrolling Ba Sing Se riding a giant orange dragon. She usually appears 1-2 hours before sunset, or at sunrise."

Suki frowned. "Why, your informants must be third hand, Sokka! The Omashu sources clearly state that all sightings of Azula have been reported around noon. Also, the dragon's blue. The sources are unanimous."

Zuko's yellow eyes widened. "What in the dark caverns of Agni's entrails are you… All right. So, she's everywhere? Riding a dragon? Okay. We'd better prepare for an attack of some kind. How and where, we don't know yet. Ty Lee, Suki! I want both of you to head over to Ba Sing Se to investigate this further. Sokka! Do you think you could kindly do me the favour of staking out Omashu?"

A shrug. "Sure, Zuko! Especially since you'll offer me a 10 week paid vacation at Ember Island afterwards."

The Firelord's eyes flashed yellow annoyance, ignoring the giggling girls.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of the practical issues."

Dismissed, the three friends returned down the gilded Palace corridors. Suki frowned at her former boyfriend.

"Sokka! That was a seriously naughty thing to do. You've absolutely no proof whatsoever that Azula's in Omashu. Or in Ba Sing Se, for that matter."

The Water Tribe warrior flashed her a grin. "Ah! But then again. I've no proof she isn't, do I?"

* * *

"Nah. Omashu's boring. Let's keep on exploring core Earth Kingdom territory."

Azula turned her face away and grimaced. "I… I was thinking that maybe we'd…

… _be able to get the spirits as far away from that fucking Freedom Fighter as is humanly possible._

June smiled cheerfully at her partner. "Nah. This is where all the really valuable targets are hiding out. Good place to disappear in. Except we're smarter than them, eh?"

Azula nodded, grinding her teeth. "Yes. I guess we are, June. I guess we are."

June shot her a cheeky smile. "Yeah. Tell me Azula, have you ever visited a brothel?"

The shocked stare caused her to laugh out loud.

"Hah! Well, 3 of the targets on our current highest bounty list visits The Long Necked Turtle brothel on a regular basis. And at least one of them is an old friend of yours. All right, Azula! Let's get ready to do some undercover work!"


	5. Silk

**5\. Silk**

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure about this, June." Azula shook her head.

June patted her bare shoulder. "Nonsense. That's just stage fright talking. And strictly speaking, you won't even have to go onstage. All you need to do is dance around the patrons, shedding a veil or two as you go. The facial one stays put. That way our targets… well, _your_ target won't recognise you. I've tried this method out before. Believe me, it's foolproof."

Attempting to drape one of the scarlet, gold-bordered veils to hide her breasts sufficiently enough, Azula failed for the umpteenth time. A blue fork of lightning shot out from her hand to shatter the mirror. Luckily, she and June were the only people in the dressing room. The bounty hunter watched approvingly as Azula applied bright red lip paste to her full mouth with a somewhat unsteady hand.

"Great! You ought to wear that shade constantly. It looks truly stunning on you. The owner told us that the two of us are welcome as consultant freelancers whenever we like. Well, never mind her! She's been attempting to trick me into working here on a regular basis for years. But I just go in here to do undercover work and catch my targets every once in a while. She gets a free cleanup of her patrons and a gorgeous worker that she doesn't have to pay. It's a mutually beneficial relationship."

She rose to open the door and peek out into the central tavern area, black diaphanous veils clinging suggestively to her body. Music and the sound of rowdy revelry hit Azula's ears in a great painful wave. Frowning, she downed a shot of lychee liquor to soothe her unexpectedly jumpy nerves.

 _Spirits! What's the matter with me? I mean, I've dressed up to do undercover work before. And I'm wearing enough makeup to shame Avatar Kyoshi herself. I'm a sufficiently good dancer to pull this off. So what the…_

"Ah. Well looks like two of our targets are already out there! Well, I'm ready to take on the explosives guy. Unless you want him for yourself, Azula?"

The firebender shook her head. "No. Unless you need me to help you out, of course. Besides, I thought he was dead already? Zuzu told me so."

June shook her head in amusement. "You know, you Fire Nation people seem to be pitifully misinformed. That's Combustion Man right over there, downing tankards of mead and flirting with the dancers." A nod over to the left. "And Azula…"

She paused briefly for impact.

"Over there's your Freedom Fighter friend, getting drunk and hanging out with spirits know who. He seems to be rather a popular guy, btw. Just look at how the dancers circle him!"

The provocative dark eyed stare was like a dagger. Annoyed, Azula got up to approach, nude apart from the seven scarlet, gold-bordered veils. Her voice was gritty with determination

"All right. I get where you're coming from there, June! Don't worry, we'll get our targets tonight. You cover me, I cover you. But where's the female? I mean that girl who killed her family?"

June shrugged, examining the wanted posters. "Oh, the little girl, you mean? Teni? I've no idea. She has been sighted in the area, but that may of course only be rumours. Anyways, if you see her Azula, just make sure not to take her out. She needs to be turned in alive in order to be transported back to the Ember Island Mental Health Facility."

Azula nodded gravely.

"Yes. Don't I know it, June! Don't I know it."

* * *

Drums banging suggestively. The steady shake of tambourines enhancing them, with a teasing flute dancing provocatively in the background. Momentarily, Azula's whole being froze up in protest.

 _But for the sake of Agni! What am I doing here, tarted out in silk veils, ready to bare myself to a tavernful of strangers? I mean, this isn't exactly what I…_

Her eyes caught a sudden flash of movement. June, moving unexpectedly gracefully amongst the benches and tables, twirling lithely on long legs and shedding a black silk veil, draping it over the head of a bearded Earth Kingdom citizen. Wide eyed, the man gasped for air. As she twisted the silk expertly into a rope and pulled it tight around his neck, he choked momentarily. Long dark hair falling loose around her shoulders, June pressed the back of his head tight against her bosom and undulated suggestively against his back. Then, she was gone as quick as she'd appeared, whirling sinuously around the room, appearing and disappearing like a teasing gust of wind.

 _All right! I get it. That I can do. I think. Now where is…_

Azula's golden eyes widened momentarily. Then they narrowed dangerously. There, right over on her right, was that hateful target that she'd lost in the wet outdoor incident. Surrounded by a bunch of bedraggled looking cronies, he was laughing happily, swigging a pint of mead while eyeing the semi nude dancers. A group of four of them were circling him like insistent wasps, flashing shots of bare pale thighs and breasts and creating a cocoon of rose and blue and green and violet attention all around him. He reached out lazily to caress someone's thigh.

Blue murderous rage flashed though Azula.

 _All right! Now that's enough! I'm going in._

As she leapt up into the air to land in the middle of the tables, twirling like a bright red eddy, the rhythm of the drums accidentally increased while the flute piped up with heightened insistence. Annoyed, Azula twirled along with it, coming to a halt at the table next to that of the target. Or rather, leaning back over it, wriggling slightly to throw her velvety pale skin and inviting curves to everyone's attention. The patrons stared goggle eyed at her. One of them even went as far as to reach out tentatively.

 _Burn him._

The thought ran through her mind instinctively. But not all instincts are that wise to act upon. Sitting up on the table in a fluid movement to shake her semi nude breasts at the open mouthed patrons, she reached out to touch the man's lips with her fingertips. A smile of pity.

"Sshh…"

Removing the veil that covered the pale skin of her right arm and shoulder, she posed briefly with the arm slung back over her head to emphasize her figure. Then, she was gone in a flash, spinning away from the target. The music was guiding her, pulling and pushing, spinning her around the room in different directions. She lost the veil of her left arm and shoulder while graciously allowing a passably handsome, non-target patron to remove it. Placing her left foot provocatively on the next table caused a near drooling teenager to rip one of the leg veils off. Whirling around seemingly at random, she stopped to remove the other leg veil and drape it around her back and shoulders. Moving suggestively in rhythm with the music, she approached the target's table in a hippy stride, shaking her breasts.

 _Oh. That got their attention all right! Now, how to proceed… Ow!_

She started in annoyance as one of the patrons seated at the target's table, insignificantly short and stocky, reached out to pinch her buttock.

 _Want a lightning sandwich to go with that, you jerk?_

Twirling gracefully away, she rounded the table and leaned back to arch over it, displaying her body to the best attention. She needn't have worried. The patrons seated at it were all staring down at her in somewhat open-mouthed fashion. Staying in that position for a few seconds, she writhed around and moved her hips suggestively. A hand reached out and clasped the veil covering her sex tentatively. However, it stayed put hesitantly on her hip. Sitting up instinctively, Azula met the brown eyes of her tavern nemesis.

 _Oh spirits. It's him. And he's… he's… All right. I've got him._

Disappearing off the table in a flash, she swirled around him, approaching from behind to undulate her back against his. Momentarily, she stopped to savour the moment.

 _Mmm… So warm, so firm, so…_

She leaned her head over the target's shoulder and sighed into his ear. Panting slightly, he reached out to trail a long sinewy hand over her pale skin. The music was piping up, the rhythm rising to a frenzy of tambourines and banging drums. Goosebumps were appearing on her skin. Bright red lips pouted through the scarlet veil. Deep brown eyes stared into hers, slightly glazed. Azula twirled her head to caress the target's cheek and chest with her long loose black hair. The second he reached out to pull her down onto his lap, she was gone, circling the table while not once breaking eye contact. His pupils expanded significantly.

 _All right. Here I go._

Shaking her hips in time with the rhythm, she approached him, fixing his wide eyes with her deep gold stare. He nodded silently at her, lips half open and hips moving unconsciously in the same rhythm.

 _Yes. Now here you go. Fall into my net._

Shaking her breasts for effect, she straddled his hips and slid the red silk veil around his back. The target gave a tiny sigh. Sinewy tanned hands closed around her shapely buttocks. As she moved close to settle down comfortably, writhing in time to the rhythm of banging drums, she slung the red silk veil around his back to rub it back and forth. He closed his eyes and thrust his hips back involuntarily against her. Poised and moving on his crotch, Azula leaned back in a position of offering. The firm mounds of her breasts rose up, crowned by rosy nipples sharpened by arousal. She spread her arms out in surrender, moving with him. An offering to the deities of lust. An offering to the Earth Kingdom.

The bulge in the Freedom Fighter's pants slid comfortably up and down her slit as she rubbed herself rhythmically against him. His hands kept massaging her buttocks, unexpectedly tender. As if he didn't quite believe what was about to happen. Imagine that. A brash bold fighter like that.

She had him where she wanted him.

As their eyes met, he started briefly.

 _Spirits! Did he recognize me? By my eye colour alone? But that's…_

One of her hands shot up to tangle in his hair.

 _Desperate times call for desperate measures._

Grinding against his hardon, she released the veil to slide both hands along his neck into his hairline. A brief shiver ran through the target. Then their lips met.

 _Ah. Oh fuck. How did I manage to forget he was such a great kisser? Mm… Oh… So sweet…_

Her sex clenched tightly as she ground against him rhythmically. His tongue was twirling deeply with hers, dancing to an age-old song. In a brief flash of horror, Azula felt the whole centre of her being igniting in between her thighs.

 _Oh.. Oh no! Ah, yes! Oh, this is what I wanted all along. This and…_

Undulating on the target's crotch, she caught his hands in hers and brought them up along the soft silky pale skin of her back. He was quick on the uptake. Twisting it deftly, he undid the veil knot and pulled the red silk aside, tossing it to the floor. His hands were on her breasts instantaneously.

 _Mmm. You greedy beast._

Nimble thumbs and forefingers were twirling her nipples, causing sharp spirals of pleasure to radiate down to her sex. She moaned into his mouth. Hungry kisses silenced her, causing a fine case of amnesia. A huge magnet pulled her down onto the core of him. She wanted… She wanted….

Mhm…

 _Don't be foolish. You have him where you want him._

 _Oh yes. I have him where I want him._

Hot hands were massaging her buttocks, working at the knot tying the penultimate veil around her waist. When it finally gave way, she moaned aloud. The urge to bare herself completely to his eyes and hands was irresistible. Nibbling on his earlobe, she caressed his neck.

 _Spirits!_

She had him where she wanted him.

Her long thighs locked around him, pulling him into a vise of pleasure.

 _Oh sweet Agni, I want you! I…_

He was bending her forward across the table, kissing his sweet way down her throat to settle on her left nipple. Skilful fingers twirled the right one.

 _Ohmi… Ah…_

Her eyes caught the interested green stare of the target's stocky companion. Shocked, Azula realized where she was, and what she was doing. Crude voices intruded into her ears.

"Hey, way to go there, Jet! Thumbs up!

"Man, is he going to fuck that harlot right here and now?"

"Sure looks like it!"

"I want seconds!"

"Wow, I wanna lick her boobs!"

"Hang on, she's a performer! It'll be expensive!"

"Nah, there's usually a fixed price for group patrons, don't worry!"

The voices drained away into a blur. Super rational clarity hit her. She trailed her fingers softly over the target's exposed neck.

 _I've got him where I want him. So, now what to use? Flame Dagger or Lightning Stun? Hm…_

 _I've got him where I want him. Now, what do I want?_

The target raised his head to pull the final veil away and plant his lips on hers. His tongue shot into her mouth, causing electricity to stir. The dark silky locks tangling between her fingers made it impossible to move her hands.

 _Yes. This is what I want. This is it. This is…_

The sharp sound of the explosion erupted into her mind, tearing the warm tingly sweetness apart into a thousand pieces. Ears ringing, Azula struggled to sit up. Her quick warrior reflexes were matched by those of the target. Jumping up, he quickly pushed Azula behind his back to protect her, yelling at his companions.

"Quick! Everyone take cover! There's a Firebender in here!

Another explosion caused the wall in front of her to crumble in a cloud of flames and ashes. It didn't take Azula more than two seconds flat to take in the situation. Pushing the target away, she somersaulted over two wooden benches and a moderately sized table.

 _Azula to the rescue._

"Hang on, June! I'm coming!"

The sight that met her was appalling. The entire opposite wall had crumbled, causing smoke and dust to pollute the air with a dense miasma. Flames were sprouting from the debris, mixing in with broken shards of shattered building. And out of the ruins…

Out of the ruins rose a giant. A tower of a man with smoke and sparks issuing from his forehead.

Bodies were scattered in the dust. Most of them immobile, some dragging themselves away, moaning and bleeding. June was nowhere to be seen.

 _Fuck! I never should have let her go up against Combustion Man alone! If she's dead, it'll be my fault. Because I'm a monster. I can't even take care of the people that rely on me. I can't…_

"NO!" Somersaulting over another table, Azula landed face to face with the bearded giant. Sparks were glimmering in his eyes, flying through the air. At the sight of the nude girl, his eyes widened. Instinctively, he made as to approach.

"Prin… Princess Az…"

Her hands flew up. Bright blue lightning forked across the room. As it hit their target's chest, he spasmed convulsively. Once. Twice…

… _3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9…_

She held her hands like that, charging him with lightning until the count had gone past 23. Then she stopped to move closer, briefly. The big bald body twitched slightly. The stench gradually numbed her sense of smell.

 _All right. Another go. Just to make sure he's really dead._

The body jerked like a puppet on the floor. Amusingly, for such a large object. Azula leaned down to tap its forehead lightly with two fingers. Nothing happened.

 _Yep. He's dead all right. Spirits, I killed Combustion Man! Now, beat that if you can, Zuzu!_

A dread chill caught her. "June? June! Where are you?"

No answer. "June!"

She was looking around herself desperately, searching the debris of the shattered part of the room.

There.

 _There! Oh Spirits!_

Squatting down, Azula took the prostrate figure by the shoulders and shook her gently. Then, she shook her violently.

"June! June, for the sake of Agni! Just wake up, will you! Oh please! You bitch, don't tell me this asshole was the end of you! Why, I'll kill him all over again! I'll…"

Dark brown eyes opened to focus groggily on her. "A… Azula? Oh, what the fuck? Why is the house coming down on us? Did a comet strike? And why in Agni's name are you naked? For fuck's sake go get some clothes. You're attracting way too much attention."

Azula's eyes widened. "You… Why, you bitch! You're alive!" She didn't know whether to hug or slap her partner.

June dragged herself laboriously to her feet, supporting herself on Azula's shoulder and raking the dust away from her dark hair. "Of course I am. What do you take me for?"

She looked down at the prostrate giant at her feet.

"Oh! You took out Combustion Man, Azula? Well, congratulations on your success! I guess a lightning bender's what it took to bring him down. Kudos to you, kid! I could never have managed that. Foolish of me to try. Now, where is that Freedom Fighter? This catch will bring in quite a hefty bounty!"

Azula gave a start and looked around her.

 _Yes! Where is he?_

A thorough scan of the remains of the room led to the unequivocal conclusion.

"He… he isn't here, June. I guess he got away."

* * *

"Well, here are all the witnesses that we managed to summon. The manager keeps insisting that we stop interrogating the… the… ah, the _entertainers_ so that they can go about finishing their night shifts."

The Captain nodded. "All right. That makes sense. So far, everyone here's been excessively cooperative. And we've found out absolutely zilch." He shook his head in defeat.

"Well, we did get sent out here to clean up the mess, sir! And I mean, the Mayor's contributing with an emergency squad to help evacuate the premises and arrange for a reconstruction of the damaged parts. According to the plan, the work should be finished by sunset the day after tomorrow."

The Captain regarded the young Lieutenant coolly. Brimming with energy and ambition. Typical. With that kind of attitude, in two or three years, he would have surpassed his senior career wise without even trying. Except for one thing. Street smartness.

"Yes, Leifong. The Mayor likes to visit the Long Necked Turtle on Wednesdays. However, he usually occupies one of the more spacious private backrooms. In fact, that's where the… entertainers were taken, pending this investigation, right?

He rose to flick an imaginary speck of dust from his immaculate Earth Kingdom army regulation uniform. The young lieutenant bowed obsequiously.

"Yes, Myl… I mean, yes, Captain, Sir!" He clicked his heels somewhat reduntantly.

The walk to the back rooms was a short one. In fact, there were three of them, all connected by doorless rectangles and richly furnished in brocades and silks. True to what the Captain had surmised, the back room lounges were almost empty, near deserted. No doubt because of people coming to the prudent decision of leaving fast and running out if necessary. Frowning, the Captain stepped into the centre of the room and addressed the handful of individuals seated there.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I am Captain Segura of the Ba Sing Se City Police. Well, I'm here to tell you that for the next two days, you will all be remanded in custody. Now no need to worry here! Lieutenant Leifong just wants to talk to each one of you and pose some mandatory questions. Any questions before we get started? No? Good!"

The young lieutenant stroked his hairless chin nervously.

"So… Ah... well I suppose we'll just do this by the book. 15 minutes of interrogation time for each and every one of you, unless we find out something of special interest."

The Captain nodded approvingly,. He enjoyed seeing things done properly by procedure, just like this. However, the interrogation came to a swift halt when they approached a tiny figure wrapped up in a nondescript grey cloak, seated unobtrusively in a corner. As the two officers passed by, an unexpectedly strong voice disturbed their pace.

"Excuse me? I'm in kind of a hurry. Got an appointment to visit my crippled grandmother in the lower ring. I promised to bring her a sweet and some flowers."

The young girl threw the hood of her cloak back to reveal a magnificent fall of chestnut coloured hair. Large cinnamon brown eyes regarded the two officers innocently.

"Oh? Why of course, young lady! Now, you're listed as being present during the fight that took place in the main tavern room. Did you observe anything of interest?"

A tiny wry smile. "What? No, nothing in particular. Apart from Princess Azula of the Fire Nation emerging stark naked to strike that Firebender down after he wrecked the wall. Now, that was truly a sight to behold."

The Captain stared at the girl. "Excuse me? You say you saw Princess Azula in here? Wearing… er, in her birthday suit?"

An impatient nod. "Yes. That's what I just said, isn't it? There was the Princess and a companion of hers. Listen, can I go now? My Grandma needs me."

Taking notes, the Lieutenant nodded hastily. "Yes. Yes, of course. We'll need your name for future reference, though. What is it?"

A tiny smile from the pointy foxy face. "Teni. My name is Teni. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

The Captain stared at the door that had just slammed in his face. A strange sense of unreality settled in his mind.

"Er… Leifong? Lieutenant?"

The younger man was still taking notes. "Yes, Sir?"

"Did that girl just say that she saw Princess Azula?"

"Yes Sir, I believe she did, Sir."

"Without any dragons? I mean, neither an orange nor a blue one?"

"Yes. I believe that is the case, Sir."

The Captain heaved a monumental sigh. "Ah. I feared as much. Dragons would have facilitated the whole investigation endlessly. Well, there's no such thing as a free dinner. Unless you're a Princess, of course! Now, get to work! The Mayor is relying on us."

* * *

Well. Better late than never, eh? Thousands of pardons for procrastination, but at least here the next chapter is, just two weeks late. And posted on a Monday too. I do hope this will save me from official burning at the stake.

Also, I hope that you'll enjoy it.

As for the characters that figure in this chapter, of course the observant reader of "Phoenix Rising" will spot one of my favourite OC's making a cameo here. Not sure if Teni will reappear, but she is kind of a Deus Ex Machina.

See you next Monday, or maybe sooner if I manage to catch up!

Love & Life to y'all / Clariel


	6. Blood

"Don't be silly, Azula. It's just a scratch."

Azula's yellow eyes widened. "Get real, June! You're bleeding! Spirits, you need to get that patched up immediately!"

Shrugging, the bounty hunter ascended the shirshu's back with her usual agility, uncaring of the rivulets of blood spreading from her injured elbow. Her voice was harsh.

"Come on, Azula! Get up here pronto! The police have already arrived. Let's get the fuck out of here, before they get onto us! Don't you get it? Unless we're off the premises in like 10 seconds flat, the Fire Lord will be looking at a report stating your appearance and possible capture in the morning. Now, come on, girl! Get up here before you cause another disaster."

Azula blinked. For a brief moment, it looked like she was going to unleash her blue flames on the bounty hunter. Then, she nodded and vaulted up into the saddle behind the older woman.

"Okay, June, Whatever you say. So we're not even going to cash in on Combustion Man? That's a lot of pretty bao just poured down the drain."

They were hurtling down the dirt track at breakneck speed. The bounty hunter gritted her teeth.

"Always weigh your gains against the costs, Azula! After a catastrophy like that, we can't afford being detected. Clearing out and going into hiding's a main priority. By the way, what happened with that Freedom Fighter guy?"

"Nothing happened." Azula's voice was stony.

"Hm. Okay then. We need to get over to Makapu Village pronto. Auntie'll stitch me up neatly and tell my fortune as a bonus. With you being Fire Nation, you'll probably have to pay."

Azula's eyes widened. "My fortune? Why in Agni's name would I need that to be told?"

"Oh, you'll realize soon enough, Azula. We'll go see Auntie Wu. Then, you'll understand."

* * *

The village was situated neatly like a tiny pearl at the foot of the towering mountain. Above it, the dead volcano rose like a gigantic barnacle. As they dismounted and June tethered the shirshu, patting her flank fondly and reaching out to feed and water her, Azula frowned.

"What is this place, June? And how's that elbow of yours doing? That rag's soaked through with blood already. You really need a fresh one!"

June shook her dark head in annoyance. It had taken her a while, but Azula had finally realized that the suddenly gruff manner was due to the bounty hunter being in acute pain. Not being terribly used to showing empathy, she nevertheless tried her best. Approaching the door of the neat, well-kept cottage, she was shocked to have it suddenly slam open in her face.

"Welcome. Aunt Wu has been expecting you. She saw your arrival in the clouds."

"Why, how genial of her! But we arrived on foot, or rather shirshu's hooves."

June stepped onto the porch, clutching her damaged elbow to avoid painting it in blood.

"Never mind the Princess, Meng! She's just been through a traumatizing experience. Well, as a matter of fact, we both have. Where's your mistress?"

The tiny dark haired girl stared at the pair of newcomers, eyes wide. "She's… She's in the parlour. Come on in and she'll see to your needs immediately. No, not you. You stay out here in the waiting room until your time is due."

Azula's golden eyes flashed in bright anger. "What? What do you mean, I stay out here? What kind of secret mumbo jumbo's going on in there anyway? I won't allow my partner to go in there unsupervised! I refuse to permit it!"

She pushed the girl in the pink dress out of her way angrily and made as if to approach. June caught her upper arms and pushed her back in a surprisingly strong grasp.

"Listen, Azula! I realize that encounter with the Freedom Fighter's left you badly shaken. And believe me, I'm ever so grateful to you for taking out Combustion Man and saving my butt. But Aunt Wu prefers to receive her clients one by one. And since I'm the one who's dripping blood all over the carpet, you'll just have to wait for your turn. Okay?"

Azula took a deep breath. Then, she attempted to relax. "Okay, June. Okay. Of course. Make sure that old witch takes good care of you. She'd better. And then I…"

June nodded briskly. "Yes, Azula. I know you need your time with her. You'll get it. Don't worry."

* * *

"We don't get that many Fire Nation citizens visiting us." The big brown eyes stared at her in unabashed interest. Arms crossed, Azula kicked out in annoyance.

"Well, enjoy the visit while you can! I'm here and I won't stay forever. So just take a good look, will you! Ahhhh…tchooo!"

The sneeze almost caused her topknot to come undone.

The girl's eyes widened to round pools. Then, she reached down to cradle something white and fluffy in her arms.

"Ooh, Miyuki! You naughty girl! Did you just sneak in here, in spite of Auntie telling you expressly to stay outdoors? Oh, but you're such such a little beast!" She settled down to pet and kiss the white cat in her lap. Wiping her itching nose, Azula regarded the pair of them in disgust.

"What in Agni's name is that creature? I mean, I'm not allergic to cats! They usually take to me instantly. But… But that white piece of hellspawn over there… Ahhhh…tchooo! Ahhhh…tchooo!" Azula succumbed to a volcanic fit of sneezes.

The girl apologized profusely. "Oh! I'm so, so sorry Ma'm… Milady… I mean, Miyuki's just a sweet sweet darling kitty. She's ever such a cutie, so cuddlesome, yes aren't you sweetheart…" She raised her head to meet the fiery gaze of bright gold, slightly puffy and teary eyes.

"It's… it's just that when Miyuki meets Fire Nation citizens, they sometimes have an adverse reaction to her fur. Particularly Fire Nation Royals. Why, I remember when Fire Lord Zuko and his uncle… Oh!"

The bright gold stare flared murder into her mind. Before she could speak, the door to the appointment room burst open. June appeared, rubbing a bandaged elbow.

"Okay! I'm good. Thanks for being patient. Azula, if you care to see her, she's free."

The young attendee's brown eyes widened. "Azula? Why, isn't that… Oh…"

June patted her shoulder with a feral grin. "Oh, I trust Aunt Wu to keep professional confidentiality. As does her employees, I'm sure. Now, in you go, Azula!"

With unexpected trepidation, the Fire Nation princess approached the door.

* * *

The woman was taller than she expected. Also, the sun and moon shaped ornament in her hair piqued Azula's interest. Before she could reach out to indicate it, the woman beckoned at her.

"Come. Please have a seat here by my side, girl. Ah. I can tell by your eyes that you are Fire Nation."

"Yes. People keep pointing that out to me." Seating herself, Azula nodded surlily. The tall woman smiled.

"Well, normally I'd ask you to step out with me on the porch to have a look at the clouds. But they already told me you were coming. You have a strange relationship with the element of air, my dear. Not bad, just… competitive. So, let's sit down here on my sofa. Have a sip of tea. Then, concentrate and shake this leather pouch until something falls out. I'll tell you what it means."

Azula frowned. She really, really didn't want to do this. Something inside her kept yelling _No! No!_ in a frantic voice. Still, she reached out for the pouch as if hypnotized.

"I… I don't belong here." Her voice was soft, almost pleading.

"I know, my dear. I know." The woman regarded her in pity. Automatically, Azula swallowed her tea. The fragrant taste rose up in her throat to turn into a bitter bile. She shook her head.

"No! No, don't want to! I don't…"

A carved piece of bone slid out of the pouch to settle on the table. The woman's hand shot out to grasp it. Azula reached out for her hand to stop her, causing another piece of bone to shoot out. She stared down at the table, wide eyed. The woman's voice was soft, comforting.

"One more, my dear. Just one more."

Azula nodded slowly as if in a trance. "Yes. Okay. One more."

She reached into the leather pouch. The piece of carved bone slid into her hand, causing her to recoil in fear.

 _No! Oh no!_

"Well. Here we are." The fortuneteller prized the carved bone out of her hand to place it upside down in front of her along with the other two. Then, she gazed down on them with a far off look in her dark eyes. One of the pieces was turned over and examined.

"You were destined for great things, my child. But sometimes, fate decides to play tricks on people. You were one of the victims of fate. So, the outcome's up to you. You still may or may not succeed. It's up to you."

"But I…!"

"Silence!" Another piece of carved bone was turned over to reveal its face. The fortuneteller nodded approvingly.

"Well, you're a loyal friend, I'll tell you that. Not everybody realizes. But friends like you are hard to come by. You'd do anything to protect your loved ones. It's a shame that so far, every single one of them's betrayed you. But my dear, things may still change. It's possible that being older, you've learned how to choose better friends."

Azula closed her eyes. She really, really didn't want that final piece of bone to be revealed.

A tiny clang.

"Oh! Why, would you look at that!"

Azula opened her eyes automatically to stare down at the table in dread. With her luck, of course she'd find herself looking at something spelling out death and destruction.

The X shape of the final bone piece erupted into her vision. From the opposite side of the table, the fortune teller beamed.

"Oh, my dear! Why, that's beautiful! You're in love! And the spirits tell me that your love's returned! This… this…" She focused intensely. Then, her eyes burst open. "This young man can't tear his thoughts away from you! He reciprocates your feelings! Oh, isn't that marvellous?" She looked ready to rise and hug her client.

Azula returned the ecstatic look with a deadpan stare.

"Oh, really? Well, I'm not in love, old woman. You're clearly a fraud. As if I didn't know it, though! I just came in here to do a favour to a fr… …a…"

"To do a favour to a friend. Yes, I know you did, my dear. Because just like I said, you're a good friend. Now, tell me the truth. Did or did you not get kissed by someone yesterday? Somebody who's been on your mind a lot lately?"

Azula's eyes widened significantly. "Well yes I might have been, but… Oh, but for the sake of Agni! That's neither here nor there! I mean… It's just not important! I just don't care!"

She rose angrily, smashing down some gold coins on the table to storm out of the room.

The fortuneteller's laughter accompanied her out the door. "Oh, but don't you want to know the final outcome of your fortune, dear? Well, it's plain for all to see! Blood will out, my sweet! Blood will out!"


End file.
